


Archer's First Christmas

by Codexfawkes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy finds out Clint has never had a real Christmas, she sets out to give him the best one of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archer's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Darcy stood in the communal kitchen of Avengers Tower taking in the holiday decorations the designers Pepper hired had put up. They were all tasteful, lush and color coordinated – in red and gold of course. Darcy hated it. It seemed so…sterile to her. Compared to her own apartment which was decorated in years of collected and handed down pieces, each with its own story or memory, the perfectly placed decorations in the rest of the tower were down right drab.

“Something wrong with the tree?” Clint asked from behind her.

“No, it’s just…boring.” Darcy answered with a shrug.

Clint looked up at the twelve foot Christmas tree covered in red and gold ornaments, with a smattering of Avengers ones mixed in and tilted his head in confusion. “Looks fine to me.,” he said finally.

“Like I said there’s nothing wrong with it, I just never liked matchy-matchy you know? I like the tree in my suite, it’s got colored lights instead of white and the ornaments are all different. Some I’ve had since I was a kid, other I bought after I went away to college but not one is the same as another. It’s got character, it tells a story, it’s…personal.” Darcy tried to explain. Clint got a wistful look on his face as he turned toward her.

“Must be nice, having those memories. Even before my folks…well I don’t really have any fond Christmas memories.” Clint said clearing his throat uncomfortably.

“Wait, are you saying you’ve never had Christmas? With decorating, making cookies, a pile of presents appearing the next morning?” Darcy asked.

“Don’t know why you’re surprised, you know this lot is the poster group for childhood shit storms.” Clint snapped defensively.

Darcy looked at him shrewdly for a long minute before nodding decisively. “Alright, that’s it. I refuse to let this stand. Go get ready to leave and meet me in the lobby in ten minutes.” Darcy ordered hustling him toward the elevator.

“What? Where are we going?” Clint asked as she all but shoved him into the waiting car.

“To get some supplies,” was all she would tell him. Ten minutes later, he obediently meet Darcy in the lobby. She was dressed for the mid-December weather and was wearing a Santa hat with her woolen jacket. With barely a word she hustled him into a cab and soon they were walking into a store on 3rd Ave he’d never been in before.

“Ocean State Job Lot?” he asked skeptically looking around the store.

“Yup, follow me.,” she said snagging a carriage and heading into the craft section.

“Okay we need construction paper, one pack of red and another of green. Do you have scissors in your apartment?” she asked looking over at him.

“Only if they were there when I moved in.” Clint told her as he obediently grabbed the paper. Darcy snagged two pairs of scissors, a bottle of craft glue, gold and silver glitter, a bag of what appeared to be popsicle sticks and some white and light blue unlined notebook paper. She then led him to the holiday decorations.

“Okay lights and garland first. Which one do you like better, the small traditional lights or the bigger LED’s?” Darcy asked holding up two different boxes of colored lights.

“LED’s,” Clint said after a moment.

“Alright, grab two more boxes. Now silver or gold?” she asked tossing him the first box and moving to hold up garland.

“I like the gold,” Clint replied as he added the lights to the cart.

“Awesome, we’re making great time.” Darcy praised adding three lengths of garland to their haul. “So tree toppers, what are we thinking?” she asked pulling him in front of the large display.

After a short debate Clint picked a sparkly silver star that didn't light up, but reminded him Christmas fantasies he’d of denied ever having. After a brief trip through the tree skirts and stockings they moved on to a new aisle.

“Now we just need ornaments, so here’s my plan. I want you to go through the aisle and pick out at least ten ornaments that make you smile. They can be goofy, tacky, sentimental, eye-blisteringly neon-anything as long as you smile when you look at it. I’ll pick out a couple too and then we’ll grab one of the boxes of prepackaged ones to fill in the rest of the tree.” Darcy laid out for him.

“What tree?” he asked with a raised eye-brow, sure he already knew the answer.

“The one we’re going to buy silly, now go. You have your orders solider.” Darcy ordered giving him a gentle shove and a light swat on the butt. 

Clint wandered the ornament aisle for almost an hour trying to find ten that made him smile. In the end he decided to pick ornaments that reminded him of people that made him smile. That he now had ten people (including himself, and okay yeah Phil’s gone but still) to think of kinda shocked him, but he tried not to think too hard about it. For Nat he picked a pair of ballet shoes, for Bruce a studious looking owl in a Santa hat, for Tony a robot, for Steve an artist’s pallet,  and for Thor blue robed Santa that reminded him of the old tales of Odin. For Jane, Clint chose a glitter covered silver star, for Pepper a high-heeled shoe and for Phil an ornament that looked like Cap’s shield, which just left Clint himself and Darcy. An adorable penguin in a scarf, hat and mittens that made Clint grin and think of Darcy was easy, hard though was an ornament to represent himself. In the end he ended up picking a Rudolph ornament in the style of the Rankin & Bass claymation holiday special. He identified with the whole misfit thing, so he went with it. Once the last ornament had been chosen he and Darcy headed for the checkout lines.

There was a bit of a squabble over who was paying for everything, in the end they compromised that Darcy would pay for the stuff from the store and Clint would pay for the more expensive tree. It took them another hour and a half to choose a tree then arrange to have it delivered to the tower, something Clint was happy to pay extra for because fuck if he was dragging a tree half way across midtown. Back at the tower Clint led the way to his place and before he knew it Darcy had him making paper chains from construction paper, cutting out snowflakes (he snickered like a twelve year-old when she showed him how to make it look like little dicks when the paper was unfolded), and creating their own wonky looking ornaments from the craft sticks, paper, and glitter. They ordered dinner and sang badly to Christmas carols on the radio while they hung their ornaments, paper chains and snowflakes all over the open concept living room and kitchen. In the bedroom, Darcy taped up a bunch of Christmas cards (from an assorted box he hadn't noticed her buy) in a tree shape and hung more paper chains and snowflakes on the walls, including the dick ones twirling from the ceiling fan. By the time dinner arrived so had the tree, so they spent the meal inhaling the scent of pine and grinning at each other.

“Now the trick to decorating a Christmas tree is order and direction. Always go lights, garland, ornaments, topper, tree skirt and decorate from the top down.” Darcy instructed as she opened the boxes of lights and began to test them. Clint couldn't stop grinning as Darcy showed him the best way to string the lights onto the tree, as she helped him swoop the garland and then as they chose the perfect spot for each ornament. Clint watched as Darcy picked up the shield and wondered if she’d get it. Something he hadn't realized was tight, loosened as her smile softened and a finger caressed the shield.

“He’d like this,” Darcy told him as she handed it over to be hung. Then he was boosting her up to put on the star, letting her slide down his body to her feet a bit slower than he needed to and enjoying the way her breath hitched in her chest. Darcy spread the tree skirt and Clint hung his stocking from the entertainment center, hiding a frown at how lonely it looked. Darcy tilted her head at it as she straightened up, frowning herself.

“Be right back,” she promised after a moment, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and running out the door.

Clint busied himself cleaning up the mess they’d made while she was gone, and by the time the leftovers were in the fridge Darcy was breezing back in the door. Clint walked into the living room to see her hanging an old white stocking on a second command hook, right next to his. The stocking was faded and had a red cuff with Darcy spelled out in gold glitter letters. On the front was a cute mouse surrounded by presents and the whole thing was looking kinda ragged.

“This has been my stocking since my very first Christmas. My mother sent it to me this year, sick of not having me home I guess. I have a new one that I bought with Jane and had hung this one on my bedroom door. I thought it would look better with yours.,” she explained not looking at him. Looking at her stocking, Clint now understood why she had insisted he write his name in gold glitter on the top of the one he’d chosen for himself. His was stiff and new, hers was worn and old yet to him they looked perfect together. Snapping herself out of her sentimental musings about feelings, stockings and the man by her side, Darcy moved away stepping toward the light switch.

“Alright Clint, magic time. I want you to sit on the couch and close your eyes.” Darcy said smiling over at him. Clint obligingly sat, but didn't close his eyes. “Please Clint?” she asked softly. Clint sighed and closed them, listening to her move around. The light level in the room dropped and after a minute Clint felt the couch dip beside him as Darcy sat down.

“Now, open your eyes,” she whispered, her breath tickling against his ear. Clint slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the glowing Christmas tree. Darcy bit her lip as she watched Clint take in the tree and the other decorations. The red and green paper garland swooping across the walls, the glittery snowflakes hung from the ceiling on fishing wire twirling softly above them, the stockings hanging and the tree glowing in the darkness sending soft light over everything.

“Why?” he croaked out finally as he turned to look at her, his eyes suspiciously bright.

“Why, what?” Darcy asked confused.

“Why did you do all this for me? Is it just cause I've never had this? I mean Steve hasn't either…” Clint trailed off with a shake of his head.

“I…you’re important to me and I guess I just wanted to give you something special. Because, yeah everyone deserves happy memories but…because it’s you.” Darcy answered honestly. Clint stared down at her for a long moment before slowly reaching up to cup her cheek, brushing her hair back as he did.

“Tell me to stop,” he breathed leaning toward her.

“No,” she whispered back, tilting her head up to meet him. Their first kiss was soft, barely a brush of lips, a question asked and answered. When they met again, there was intent, warm and searching, lips parted and breath mingling. Then he was slipping her glasses off and tugging her into his arms as they made out like teenagers, learning each other’s rhythms and likes. When they ended up cuddled together watching the tree instead of moving to the bedroom, Clint wasn't disappointed. For the first time in a really long while he felt…hopeful. Like maybe this could really be something good. Nat would be rolling her eyes at him if she could hear his thoughts, but Clint couldn't be bothered to care. He was wrapped around a beautiful woman in the glow of the light of his very own Christmas tree and damn it he was happy.

Two days later Clint was just getting back from his morning workout when Darcy appeared with two huge reusable shopping bags bulging with groceries. “What’s all this?” he asked bemused as he let her into his apartment.

“We are going to make Christmas cookies.” Darcy declared heading for his kitchen.

“We are?” he asked chuckling as she started pulling things out of the bags.

“Yup, it’s part of the experience. We’re going to make cookies for the team party on Friday and some to keep for us for Christmas eve and day.” Darcy told Clint casually, as if she hadn't just informed him she planned on spending the holiday with him. Warmth spread through his chest as Clint watched her putter around his kitchen, her cheeks red even as she feigned nonchalance.

“You do realize I've never baked anything in my life?” he asked moving to her side with a grin.

“Yes my padawan, which is why you shall learn from the master.” Darcy told him slinging a red apron around his neck.

Soon Clint was measuring out ingredients, and learning little tricks as Darcy talked him through making dough for sugar cookies. While the dough chilled in the fridge she showed him how to make M&M cookies and peanut butter blossoms. Half of those kinds she divided into a big disposable container with lid and shoved in his freezer. The rest she put in plastic containers that also went into the freezer.

“Why are we putting them in the freezer?” he asked munching on an M&M cookie.

“Because it’s only Sunday and the party isn’t until Friday, they’d go stale otherwise. This way you take them out Friday morning and by the time the party starts they’ll be ready to go. The others we’ll take out in the morning on the 24th so we can enjoy them.” Darcy explained. After lunch the fun really began. They made a huge flour-y mess cutting out different shaped cookies and baking them. Once they were all baked and cooled, Darcy and Clint sat down with frosting, icing and sprinkles to decorate them. Clint readily admitted some of his looked like Jackson Pollock had done them, but they tasted fine.  It took until almost dinner time to decorate them all and set them aside to let the icing set up. Clint had never been so content to clean anything as he was cleaning up the last of the mess with Darcy by his side.

“Let me take you to dinner.” Clint said as they finished cleaning.

“You don’t have to…” Darcy trailed off blushing.

“I want to, it’ll be our third date.” Clint cajoled.

“Third?” Darcy asked confused.

“Yeah, our first was Friday when we decorated. Then cookie making was our second. Going to dinner will be a different activity so it’s our third date.,” he explained smirking down at her.

“Okay, firstly I’d argue that it’s actually our first date seeing as the other two weren't really date like. But seeing as we made out Friday, I’ll concede dinner is date 2.5. Part of today, but not connected to the cookie making.,” she answered.

“Guess I’ll have to work harder to make you see this is a third date.” Clint said stepping into her personal space. Darcy moved closer, leaning up into him as Clint leaned down to kiss her. Only when he’d kissed her breathless did he step back.

“Go get ready, not too dressy but more than jeans.” Clint ordered good naturedly as he moved toward his own bedroom. “I’ll pick you up in an hour.,” he said as she moved toward the door.

“So pushy,” she mocked unable to keep the smile off her face.

An hour later Darcy opened her apartment door and Clint felt his mouth go dry. She had on a short pink dress with line drawings of butterflies and flowers in dark gray. The neckline dipped down low enough to be enticing, but not enough to be vulgar. The short, flared skirt would have been completely inappropriate for the cold if she hadn't paired it with thick gray tights and sturdy black boots. A bolero style sweater covered her arms and she had the gray wool coat she’d bought in London on her arm.

“You look amazing.” Clint told her taking her jacket to help her into it.

“You clean up good yourself hotshot.,” she said taking in the black pants and blue button down that made his eyes pop. Soon they were making their way out of the building, completely oblivious to the surprised looks as they crossed the lobby together. Clint took her to a mid-scale Italian restaurant that served good food and decent wine, with a tiramisu that made Darcy groan out loud.

“See you make sounds like that and it just makes me want to know how many different ways I can get you to make it again.” Clint told her with a smirk.

“Clint, if you taste as good as this desert you won’t have to try.” Darcy teased.

“You wanna find out?” he offered with a leer.

“You first sweetheart,” she shot back.

“If I could bend like that I would,” Clint faux lamented. Darcy burst out laughing, her head tipping back as her mirth spilled forward warming the air between them. Finishing their meal the pair decided to walk the few blocks back to the tower, strolling along with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Clint walked Darcy back to her door and moved to kiss her goodnight when she pulled away.

“Feel like coming in?” she asked smiling up at him.

“Asking me to spend the night already Darce?” he teased tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Taking me up on it?” she challenged arching an eyebrow at him.

“Gotta love a woman who knows what she wants.,” Clint agreed giving her a lingering kiss before following Darcy into the apartment.

Clint had been in her apartment before, they were friends long before they started this romantic thing between them, but not since she’d decorated for Christmas. Her tree was huge, at least eight feet tall, round and lush draped in lights, garland and ornaments. The large windows were outlined in more lights and there were more decorations on every surface. Some of the decorations were new looking and others old with signs of wear, but mixed together it was enchanting. Almost as enchanting as the woman watching him take it all in.

“This is amazing, why the hell have we been hanging out at my place?” he asked half seriously.

“You’re the Christmas virgin here sweetheart, I was being gentle with you.” Darcy answered shedding her boots, coat and gloves. Clint followed her lead and put his outdoor wear in the closet before settling on the couch with her. They lounged in the glow of the tree and traded soft kisses, enjoying the slowly building heat between them. Only when Darcy’s sweater was on the floor with Clint’s shirt and he was tugging at her tights in annoyance did she lead him into her bedroom. 

The next morning Clint woke up to the pale sunlight of early morning creeping around the edge of the curtains and a warm armful of Darcy. He contentedly watched her sleep until her alarm went off waking Darcy up.

“Hey,” she greeted smiling sleepily at him and Clint felt something in the vicinity of his heart thump.

“Hey,” he returned nuzzling her neck and peppering her bare shoulder with kisses.

“Mmmm, nice as this is I've gotta shower and get ready for work.” Darcy said pulling away from him and sliding out of bed, walking naked into the bathroom.

“Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave.,” he sang out, laughing when she paused in the doorway to wiggle her butt at him. Stretching contentedly Clint looked at the clock and realized he had an hour until he had to meet Nat in the gym, so he decided to make himself useful. Twenty minutes later Darcy walked out of her bedroom with a surprised smile to find Clint in her kitchen wearing just his pants and placing fluffy scrambled eggs with toast onto the table for them both. He’d also made the bed, picked up the discarded clothing from the night before and made coffee.

“Dude, I am so keeping you.,” she praised pausing to kiss him before joining him at the table. Darcy cleaned up while Clint got his shirt, socks and shoes on then they walked to the elevators together; Darcy going down to the labs and Clint up to stow his coat and get into his workout clothes.

The next couple days Darcy continued to share her Christmas traditions with Clint. They watched movies and specials, wrapped presents, went ice skating and every night she curled up beside him to fall asleep in his arms. Clint never thought he could have something like this and found himself worrying about what was going to happen when the holidays were over. When she didn't have an excuse to spend all this time with him. Pushing his worries aside, Clint decided to just enjoy it while it lasted. Friday night they went to Tony’s party together and watched their friends be flabbergasted over the change in their relationship, well except Nat. Clint had told her everything, he always did. Most of the Avengers and sundry had holiday plans outside the tower, in fact Clint and Darcy were the only ones planning to stay. Tony and Pepper were heading off to Malibu until after New Year’s, Steve was headed for D.C. to spend the holiday with Sam and to his surprise Nat was going with him. She confessed she was a bit more attached to Steve then she’d let on and when Sam had invited both of them she decided to take the opportunity to move their relationship forward.

Jane and Thor were off to London to see Selvig and Jane’s mom, Bruce had decided to take a vacation and was off to the Virgin Islands. Though Clint had it on good authority (Tony snooping often paid off) that one Dr. Betty Ross was booked into the same resort and had cut all ties with both her father and former fiancé. Clint was happy for him, Bruce deserved to have some more good to come into his life. Why Darcy wasn't going to visit her mother Clint didn't know, but he was selfish enough to be glad she wasn't.

The party was a blast, but all the same Clint was glad to go back to his place at the end of the night. Once they had changed into pajamas, Darcy left him for a moment to pull something out from under the tree he hadn't noticed before.

“So when I was little, before my dad died, every year starting on the twentieth and ending on Christmas eve we read A Christmas Carol out loud one chapter at a time. After he died my mom didn't want to do it anymore, so I kept it up by myself. Every year I read this out loud same as if he was still here, and I’d really like to share that with you.” Darcy said nervously clutching the book in front of her.

“I’d be honored,” Clint agreed, his voice rough with emotion. Darcy beamed at him and sat on the couch, opening the book.

“Marley was dead to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to.” Darcy began. Soon Clint was lost in the fog of that cold London evening when Scrooge began the adventure of a lifetime, Darcy’s voice changing with each character and taking on different tones to help convey the emotions the words evoked. Clint had never read anything by Dickens, always figuring it would be stuffy and boring, but when the chapter was over he was truly disappointed.

“So what do you think?” Darcy asked, setting the closed book on the coffee table.

“Can’t wait til tomorrow night.,” he told her grinning. The next several days flew by in a haze of music, warmth and the spinning of a tale he’d seen dozens of times in movie form but seemed brand new with the original words flowing through the air. He didn't even mind when Darcy insisted he trade off reading chapters with her, though he never got the voices quite right. 

Christmas eve found them alone in the tower, eating veggies, chips, dip and cookies for dinner along with cheese and crackers as Darcy said was Lewis family tradition. Darcy read the last chapter of the book and Clint felt himself moved almost beyond words at Scrooges joyful redemption. Something he’d have bet money a book could never do to him. Then it was time to go to bed, Darcy insisting they leave milk and cookies for Santa so he could get the full experience.

“I don’t know sweetheart, I’ve been pretty damned naughty.,” he teased with a leer.

“Indulge me,” she said kissing him softly. So they left out two cookies and a glass of milk, then went off to bed. 

The next morning Clint woke to the sound of water running in the bathroom and stretched as he watched Darcy come back into the room.

“Ready to see what Santa brought us?” she asked bouncing onto the bed with a grin.

“Lead the way,” Clint said with a laugh, enjoying the way her eyes were lit up with excitement. Darcy bounded off the bed, tugging him to his feet with a laugh and leading Clint into the living room by the hand. Stepping into the living room Clint froze at the sight before him. Not only were the cookies and milk gone, but both stockings were filled to the brim with presents and there was another pile of presents under the tree.

“What…how did you do all this?” he asked gazing down at her in shock.

“I didn’t do anything, it was Santa.” Darcy replied releasing his hand and heading for the stockings. She took hers off the hook and settled onto the couch with it in her lap.

“You gonna join me or just stand there staring all morning?” Darcy asked looking back at him. 

Clint snapped out of it and moved toward the couch, running a hand down her hair. “Sweetheart, you didn’t have to do all this. It’s too much, I don’t want you spending money on me like this.,” he told her gently.

“I didn’t, other than the one present we agreed on everything else here is from Santa.” Darcy told him, her blue eyes honest and sincere. As he looked into her open and happy face a niggling suspicion wiggled its way into Clint’s thoughts.

“Santa wouldn’t also happen to go by the name Stark would he?” Clint asked narrowing his eyes at her.

“Nope, he may however have a rather impressive relative named Romanov; who upon learning that I was planning for you to be visited by Jolly Old Saint Nick, ensured that Santa didn’t pass us by this year.” Darcy conceded.

“Darcy,” Clint sighed with a laugh.

“Just this once Clint, let us give this to you, please?” Darcy pleaded.

“How can I say no to that?” Clint agreed fighting back a grin. Darcy beamed at him as Clint retrieved the stocking and settled down beside her, tearing into packages with an abandon he’d never let himself feel before.

When the each had pile of little gifts and candy next to them Darcy insisted that breakfast come before the bigger presents. So he gathered up the wrapping paper while she turned on the oven and lined prepackaged cinnamon rolls on a cookie sheet, sliding it into the oven as he set the coffee pot going. Ten minutes later they were smearing icing onto the hot rolls and dishing out the sticky treat to have with their coffee. Once they’d each eaten a roll and drunk some coffee, Darcy tugged Clint into the living room making him sit on the floor in front of the tree with her has they dug into the presents.

“So do you know what all this is?” he asked shaking a present with her name on it at her.

“Nope, Santa went into business for himself.” Darcy answered snatching the box from him with a grin. Clint laughed at her enthusiasm and snagged another box reading, in Natasha’s hand writing: _To Clint from Santa._

Wrapping paper flew, as they laughed and compared presents. Darcy exclaiming over a board game called Settlers of Catan and delighting in Killer Bunny slippers. Clint grinned at the giant Lego Hogwarts and snickered over Cards Against Humanity. Soon it was just the presents they had gotten each other. Clint watched Darcy’s face carefully as she opened the wooden recurve bow he’d made her himself. She stroked the satin smooth wood reverently before looking up at him overwhelmed.

“I, uh…thought you might like to learn.” Clint said awkwardly.

“Did you make this yourself?” she asked softly, caressing the bow again.

“Yeah,” he admitted feeling his ears get warm.

“I love it, thank you so much.” Darcy told him, gently setting the bow aside so she could pull him into a kiss. When the kiss ended Clint was grinning and had completely forgotten the box waiting for him.

“Your turn,” Darcy prompted nudging the box toward him. Clint picked up the smallish square box and plucked the red bow off the  top, sticking it on the top of her head with a chuckle. He ripped the paper off and opened the top flap looking down to see tissue paper. Carefully tugging the paper away, Clint pulled out a ceramic ornament in the shape of a snowflake. In the center was a picture of the two of them standing in front of the tree grinning at the camera from when Darcy had insisted they commemorate his first tree with a selfie. In the picture he was standing behind her, with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on the top of her head. One of her hands resting on his forearm and her other arm extended out obviously holding the phone she used to take the picture. What really struck him about the picture though, was that they looked so in love. He hadn’t even kissed her yet when the picture was taken, but looking at it, them getting together suddenly seemed inevitable. Around the picture, on the porcelain, were the words Archer’s First Christmas.

Clint stared at the ornament for so long without moving or saying anything, his face a total blank, that Darcy began to get worried.

“Clint?” she asked, gently touching his knee. After a long moment Clint looked up at her, his eyes as bright with emotion as just before he kissed her the first time.

“I’m not getting out of this with my heart intact am?” he asked softly.

“Do…do you want to be out of this?” Darcy asked, hurt flashing across her face.

“No, I don’t…fuck Darcy until we started this I never thought not getting out of a relationship was an option for me.” Clint confessed clutching the ornament in his hand. Darcy gently slid the ornament out of his grasp, placed it back in the box, setting it aside and kneeling in front of him. She took Clint’s face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye.

“I can’t promise that we won’t end at some point, but I do know that I like the idea that we might not. And right now, that’s enough for me.” Darcy told him. Clint stared at her a long moment and then his lips were on hers and he was bearing her to the floor. 

To Clint’s utter amazement, they made it not just through Christmas and New Year’s, but straight through to the next Christmas with no sign of ending. Sure it wasn’t perfect. They fought, sometimes Darcy threw things and she had pretty damned good aim, but mostly it was good. For all they’d rushed head long from friends into a serious relationship, it never felt wrong. So when he asked her to move in with him, his place was bigger, after only two months it made sense to him. When they started talking about the future, if they’d get married, whether they wanted kids, it was a natural progression. Maybe Nat was right and he had gone soft, but when she said so with a secret little smile and Steve’s arms wrapped around her, well Clint figured she didn’t have much ground to stand on.

 

Fini

 

 


End file.
